


Mind Games

by oreob1tch



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mind Reading, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: There’s a lot of things Hongjoong can handle. Yunho thinking about his “big fat ass” is not one of them.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 248





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> a short drabble for Hongjoong's bday. Happy bday, once again, Hongjoongie. I hope you never read this.
> 
> [tt](https://mobile.twitter.com/bangxueyang)

Hongjoong has never wanted to know what’s in Yunho’s head (only few times when the younger said such stupid things that he wanted to make sure that he even owns a brain). Generally, he doesn’t use his  _ mind reading ability  _ much, because it’s a bother. He can’t choose whose mind he’s going to read and then it’s a whole mess of thoughts of everyone around him.

With seven more guys in the dorms, it’s a whole lot of porn with some cleaning ideas sprinkled in. And because Hongjoong is,  _ mostly,  _ a good friend, he doesn’t want to invade their privacy like this. Usually, that is. Sometimes, he has to. He’s the leader and he has to know what’s going on. And people like Yeosang or Yunho aren’t really that type to tell. He’s using it with good intentions, at least.

But he also has some more rules. Not reading Yunho’s mind as much as possible is one of them. Hongjoong made that mistake in the past and was welcomed with thoughts about Red Velvet’s Yeri in very inappropriate situations. Hongjoong’s sad little gay heart broke that day. His crush on Yunho didn’t, however. So he promised himself not to read his mind, if he absolutely doesn’t have to, scared of what he’d find out this time.

Not that he’s jealous or anything, Yunho is his best friend and he wants the best for him. And as his best friend, he knows that Yeri is not that. Maybe someone a little taller, with shorter hair, an eyebrow slit, a lot of ear piercings and a dick would be the perfect match for him.

“You’re about as subtle as red panties of a middle aged woman in see through leggins,” Seonghwa pokes him in the ribs and Hongjoong closes his mouth to look at the eldest member. It’s moments like this that make Hongjoong glad that he tuned out their thoughts. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he mumbles, annoyed. No one knows about his crush. Well, no one besides Seonghwa, Hongjoong suspects that he can read minds too. He glares at his friend.  _ You suck,  _ he thinks. Seonghwa doesn’t react.  _ And you’re not even that good of a cook. _

Seonghwa doesn’t even look at him. Hongjoong sighs and turns back and finishes his breakfast. 

Later that night, Yunho slips into his bed and hugs him from behind. He does this only when he wakes up from a bad dream. Hongjoong ignores the painful sting in his heart and cuddles back into Yunho’s chest, enjoying what he’s given while he can. Before drifting off, he lets himself to peek into Yunho’s mind. He’s thinking (and possibly dreaming) of them performing and Hongjoong smiles, tuning his thoughts out once again and slipping into his own dreamland.

The next morning is as chaotic as every other day. The kids are bickering since ungodly hours of the morning and Seonghwa rubs his forehead dramatically.

“Where’s your loverboy? I heard him sneaking into our room last night.”

“He left before I woke up,” Hongjoong shrugs and pretends that it doesn’t hurt, because it’s like this every time they share a bed. Yunho wakes up before him and leaves as soon as he can. 

Wooyoung looks up at them and smirks. “Don’t worry huyng, Yunho is fine, completely fine. He just needs some alone time, if you know what I mean,” he makes an awfully obnoxious handjob gesture and Seonghwa smacks the back of his head. Everyone laughs but Hongjoong’s blood is frozen in his veins. If Wooyoung knows who they meant by  _ loverboy  _ who else knows that Hongjoong likes Yunho? Does Yunho himself know? Is that why he always leaves?

Few minutes later Yunho emerges from the bathroom, he’s all flushed and pretty from the steam that was in the bathroom and Hongjoong looks away before he gets caught staring again.

Once again, for the second time in only few hours, he lets himself look into Yunho’s head. It’s usually calm and he can barely hear his thoughts even if he’s not trying to; today is not the day. He’s immediately flooded with images of the one and only G-Dragon in various….positions, situations, usually on his knees though. Hongjoong’s mouth falls open and he stares at Yunho who talks to Mingi like he’s not making G-Dragon choke on his dick in his mind. He quickly get out of there, tuning out everyone and everything else and grabs his backpack. “I’ll be in the studio if you need me.”

Yunho looks at him, seemingly concerned. “Is everything alright?”

_ Is it?  _ Is everything okay, when he spend the last few years crying over the fact that the man he’s so desperately into is straight, when he’s, in fact, not? Perhaps he should be happy and celebrate but he’s not dumb. Being into men doesn’t equal being into every single man ever and Hongjoong and G-Dragon are nothing alike. Sure, they both might be the leaders, composers, rappers but also good singers, short, can pull off mullet like not many others and have a questionable sense of fashion style, but that still doesn’t mean he likes  _ him.  _

“Of course it is. I’ll see you in the practice room,” and with that he’s out of the door.

*****

He comes home from the studio after midnight only to be attacked by a group hug. He can barely breathe but laughs cheerfully anyway. “What’s going on?”

“It’s your birthday, hyung,” San explains. Hongjoong honest to god forgot. He’s been so busy lately, and when he wasn’t, he was sulking over his straight crush that is not so straight, apparently. 

He suddenly freezes. “Is that your hand on my ass?” San giggles and pulls his hand away but not before slapping it. Hongjoong glares at him.

_ “If this doesn’t make Yunho jealous, I don’t know what will.” _

He doesn’t even know whose thought this was. He looks around and sees no one really looking at Yunho. Was it his own? Is he going crazy?

“We’d give you cake but we have a fan signing event later and-“ Yunho starts but Hongjoong covers his mouth. “It’s okay. I don’t cake anyway, you guys are good enough for me.” It’s sappy and too emo even for Hongjoong but Yunho smiles at him so prettily and it’s hard to care about anything else with such sight before him. 

“I don’t know about you but I’d choose a chocolate cake over you any time,” Jongho mumbles and finally lets go of their awkward group hug. “Happy birthday hyung. I’m going to bed.” One by one, they all say their goodnight’s and go to their rooms. All except for Hongjoong who isn’t tired and Yunho. They sit on the couch and talk. While Hongjoong was in the studio for most of the day, and when he wasn’t, he had meetings with Eden and managers, the rest of the group had vocal classes and dance classes. Yunho is telling him all about it and Hongjoong throws his caution (and his weak heart) out of the window and lies down, his head on Yunho’s lap. The soft worn out material of Yunho’s sleeping pants is comfortable, Yunho is playing with his hair while talking, and even though he wasn’t tired before, he can feel himself drift off and doesn’t fight it. 

Few hours later, he wakes up in his bed, his hoodie and socks off, so he’s only in his sweats and a shirt and he covers his face with his duvet because Yunho took care of him, like he always does. It makes him smile.

*****

He turns the v-live on just to say hi to fans and to thank them for all the amazing birthday wishes that made him feel loved and appreciated. Almost as much as when his parents called to tell him how proud of him they are. He even cried a little. 

He’s still in the outfit he had on during the fan sign, minus the jacket, so he looks a little fancy in the white shirt and light brown dress pants. He talks and reads the comments, laughs at what Seonghwa posts on Twitter, then talks and laughs some more. It’s a nice way to spend his birthday. So many people congratulated him and for the first time in years, he feels like he’s really made it. People love him, love them. They enjoy their music and their content and Hongjoong will always be grateful for that. 

The door opens and he feels his entire face light up. “Jeong Yunho!”

Yunho laughs and hands him one of the cups he’s holding. 

“Is that for me?” Yunho nods and takes a sip of his own drink. Hongjoong finds it so sweet. 

They talk a little, with fans and each other, Yunho channels his inner news anchor once again and Hongjoong laughs like he always does when he’s with him. Yunho makes him feel comfortable and safe. He makes him happy. There’s a comfortable warmth spreading in his chest as he keeps looking at Yunho fondly, while the younger boy writes something on the whiteboard.

With his mind (and heart) so full of Yunho, he doesn’t even realize that he can hear the thoughts of the people around. He can hear Yeosang’s internal screaming and threats to Wooyoung, he can hear Seonghwa and San approaching, both thinking about being annoying and  _ cockblocking  _ Hongjoong and Yunho, but he can also hear Yunho’s thoughts.

There’s a lot of things Hongjoong can handle. Yunho thinking about his “big fat ass” is not one of them. His eyes widen.

_ He’s so fucking cute today. _

_ Would it be gay if I kissed him? Like a birthday kiss? _

_ A little tonsil licking action but no homo? _

_ God his ass looks great in those pants. _

Yunho turns around and grins at Hongjoong as if he’s not thinking about making out with him. Hongjoong smiles back. What else can he really do.

_ What would hyung think if he knew I like him? _

And the best one:  _ I’m glad he can’t read minds _ .

Hongjoong is way too close to having a heart attack but Seonghwa and San finally enter the room and Yunho’s thoughts calm down.

****

It’s almost midnight and his birthday is over in few minutes. It’s basically now or never. 

Hongjoong knocks on Yunho’s door and comes in after San screams that he can. Once he’s in the room, San grins and gets out of Yunho’s bed while the older sits by the table and plays games.

“I actually need to talk to Wooyoung! I’ll be back in few minutes!” San announces.  _ Fucking finally,  _ he adds internally. The leader almost snorts at that.

“Hey Yunho,” se sits on his bed. He kind of wants to lie down and roll around in his blankets. He won’t, but he wants to.

“Hey hyung. What do you need?” He pauses the game to look at him. His makeup is long gone and he’s all soft and pretty.

“I think I know what I want from you for my birthday.” Yunho’s face lights up. He’s already tried to convince their leader to let him buy him anything he wants but Hongjoong insisted that he can get it for himself. “It’s nothing… physical.”  _ Not that kind of physical, anyway.  _ “I’d like a birthday kiss.”

It’s really awkward for few seconds, neither of them saying a word. Hongjoong is ready to pull the “it was a joke card” when Yunho steps closer and cups his face. “I hoped you would say that, the whole damn day.”

“You could have offered.”

There are no fireworks, no butterflies, no sparks. Just warm lips and big hands on his cheeks.

_ I really like you hyung. _

Hongjoong smiles into the kiss.  _ I like you too, Yunho. _

**Author's Note:**

> [tt](https://mobile.twitter.com/_candystyx_) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/_candystyx_)


End file.
